In urban and/or suburban municipalities where the deposit of droppings from pet animals on sidewalks or other public places is forbidden by local regulations, many pet animal owners are faced with having to scoop after their pets on a daily basis. Violation of such regulations may bring fines, citations or the like.
Various scooping devices are available on the market forcing pet owners to expend significant resources on a continuous basis toward buying, maintaining, and/or repairing the same. As pet owners try to comply with such regulations, they frequently get soiled themselves in the process of cleaning up after their pets. Some pet owners use a simple dustpan and brush for this purpose. The droppings have to be transferred from the dustpan into a disposable bag or the like. Furthermore, the pet owner is obliged to clean the dustpan and brush after every use; bringing even more inconvenience to the owner.
Other pet owners attempt to train their pets to avoid discharging fluids and/or droppings while in public with questionable success. Some pet owners use old newspapers to scoop the ground after droppings have been deposited which leaves much to be desired in terms of sanitation. In all cases, the pet owner should be equipped with a variety of devices and/or supplies while walking his/her dog on the street or in the park. The very fact that the dog owner has to handle pet droppings in public may be rather embarrassing to some pet owners, not to mention the risk of infection, disease or the like.